


The Confidant

by veridari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Mpreg (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies make great secret keepers. No, the other kind. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the May 2013 H/D Mpreg Fest on Livejournal.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8708190696/)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8707058503/)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8708180354/)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8707058735/)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8707058879/)


End file.
